


Hallways

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Accidents, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe- Werewolves are still a thing, Anthology, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Humor, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Meet-Cute, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Psych Ward, Selkie Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Amnesia, Vampire Bites, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, sbhospital, sterekbingo, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: A small collection of stories about hospital shenanigans, from vampire!Stiles needing to satisfy his hunger to paramedic!Derek being a little more concerned than he should be about his latest patient, vending machines, Taylor Swift wristbands, Yu-Gi-Oh cards, and Harry Potter tattoos, hospitals can be a crazy place to meetOr: Five AUs Where Stiles And Derek Met/Near A Hospital And One Cannonverse Where Stiles Just Thinks They Do





	Hallways

**Author's Note:**

> I originally intended to do something soooooooo vastly different- I might still do the original plan I had someday- but then I started getting all of these _different_ ideas and .. well, this happened

**I. Psych(ic)**

It was maddening

He never did understand how he kept working himself into these messes, and yet here he was again

Rubbing his face tiredly, Stiles stared up at the ceiling, his head practically pounding

He wished he had access to some Tylenol...

Ironic, he was in a hospital and he couldn't get medicine

Well, he could, probably, but he was trying to keep his head low here and stay quiet, not raise any unnecessary attention, he didn't want to talk to anyone he didn't absolutely _have_ to talk to- and least of all _request_ anything, especially medication- at any given time

....

That rule went right out the window the minute he spotted the guy with the tattoos

"Oh. My. Wands. Is that a Harry Potter tattoo?!"

The stranger, who had a mop of black hair, the most stunning green eyes Stiles had ever seen, and facial hair that probably belonged on a werewolf, glanced down at the tattoo on his arm- as if to check and see if it was, in fact, a Harry Potter tattoo- before nodding slowly up at the other man

The tattoo was simple, but it was better that way really

Just a soft yellow glow with the word _Lumos_ scribbled in black ink and fancy script inside it

The guy seemed surprised that Stiles had noticed it at all

"That is SO cool! Do you have any other nerd tattoos?" the younger (assumingly?) man asked with excitement, immediately plopping down in the chair next to the other

"No, just a triskelion on my back, I'm thinking of getting something from X-Files next though, my sister keeps pushing for it,"

Stiles stared at this man as if he were the sun, the moon, and the stars, all crashed together

"I love you," he said immediately and bluntly, wich probably wasn't the best call considering wich section of the hospital they were in but...

"Do _you_ have any nerd tattoos?" Cool Lumos Guy asked with the hint of a smirk

"Nah, I wish, but ... paralyzing needle phobia here,"

"This must be a fun experience for you then," Cool Lumos Guy mused with a slow nod of his head

"Oh yeah, involuntarily admitted to the psych ward because my dad thinks I'm nuts, best day ever," Stiles snorted back

Cool Lumos Guy was quiet for a moment, head bobbing in consideration as he shifted his gaze from Stiles towards the door, as if waiting for something

"What brand of crazy?"

"Oh, I can see the future, hear voices if I'm really lucky, but not the fun ones that tell you to kill people, just the boring ghostly variety,"

"So you're psychic?"

"Ish? I think? I'm not too sure, I used to think I was but then I started dabbling in witchcraft and now I'm thinking I might be more than just your standard psychic,"

Cool Lumos Guy seemed much less phased than most people, but he did raise an eyebrow with curiosity

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, I could show you something if you want, and not some cheap card trick either, but REAL magic, I just need the right stuff to do it,"

"That's ok, I believe you," the stranger shrugged easily

"You do?"

No one ever believed Stiles, so it was a little shocking to hear

But the guy just nodded peacefully, not really bothering to expand on that, before asking another question

"So how bad was your vision that it got you put in the psych ward?"

"I foresaw my freind's death and ran into oncoming traffic to stop it, almost got hit by a few cars, that kinda made my dad think about some things,"

"No kidding, really?" the stranger snorted teasing

Stiles rolled his eyes, huffing slightly

"Well what are you here for? Animal, vegetable, or mineral?"

"I jumped off a bridge," the stranger answered with an easy shrug

Ok, admittedly... Stiles hadn't been expecting that at all

"Suicide attempt?" he guessed quietly

"Not this time, shockingly enough, but the cops thought it was and the people here agreed with them," Cool Lumos Guy said with a slight sigh

Stiles understood the frustration

After all, if his dad wasn't the sheriff and hadn't caught him running out to stop Scott in his tracks then he probably wouldn't be in here to begin with

He could definitely understand how something like that would be a misunderstanding and result in Cool Lumos Guy being put here by mistake too

"So... what were you jumping for?"

"Would you... understand if I told you it was a long story and promised to tell you later?" he asked with a slightly awkward smile, turning his attention back towards Stiles

"Yeah," the slightly smaller man agreed with a nod, holding his hand out towards the stranger and smiling adoringly at him

"I'm Stiles, by the way,"

"Derek,"

Huh, pretty name

"Well Derek, I have the feeling that despite how we met, this is going to be the beginning of a beautifull relationship,"

The stranger- _Derek_ \- only smiled at him, looking gentle but ... mischievous somehow, as if there was more to him than meets the idea

"I agree with you,"

Stiles was looking forward to learning what else there was

 

~+~

**II. Dragon Cards**

~+~

 

"Come on you stupid machine..."

Stiles had a very conflicted relationship with vending machines, in that he both loved and hated them

He loved them because, well, _duh_ , who didn't love vending machines?

They were full of so many awesome snacks- even total garbage like little packs of crackers and seventy-five cent candy bars were just somehow infinitely better tasting from a vending machine, don't ask him how or why, those were just the rules- and ever since he was a kid he had, childishly, sort of loved pressing the buttons

...

On the other hand however....

Vending machines were the bane of his existence because of the sheer number of times that they went out of order and this one- _this one_ \- Stiles was getting ready to murder

Snarling lowly, he shook the thing one last time

It rattled, but refused to spit out the Reeses he had paid for

And it was hanging by a thread too....

Gritting his teeth, he finally decided enough was enough and decided to haul off and kick the thing- that would show it

However, something- or rather some _one_ \- stopped him at the last possible second

"Why don't you let me give it a try instead?"

Turning his head, Stiles blinked in surprise at the man standing in front of him

He looked kind of familiar... dark black hair, scruffy facial hair, a light tan, and those eyes.... those gorgeous green eyes...

Oh!!

"You... you're Derek Hale, aren't you?" Stiles asked slowly, carefully putting his foot back down and taking a step away from the machine

"How did you recognize me?" the other man asked with a confused look scrawled across his face

"Um, you only write the best horror novels _ever_ ," Stiles snorted back, a grin spreading across his face as he stared at his freaking literary _idol_

"Somewhere in the world, Stephen King just felt the vicious sting of that insult," Derek snorted, staring at the vending machine for a moment before giving a well aimed side-punch to the machine

Stiles watched in awe as the Reeses dropped right out and Derek bent down to pick it up for him, handing him the candy a second later

He was meeting his favorite writer.... who also just rescued his $0.75 candy for him

What the hell kind of day was this?

(To say nothing of the fact that he had been wandering around a hospital for the last three hours)

"Yeah, well, when Stephen King writes a breath-taking romance between an undead witch and her psychic girlfreind amidst a horror backdrop full of allegories about homophobes being monsters, _then_ he can talk to me,"

Derek just snorted, shaking his head dismissively and bending down again, this time to pick up whatever he had set down before- wich Stiles was only just noticing

Usually he was alot more observant than that but hey, cut him some slack, he hadn't slept in twenty-seven hours

"You're really very nice,"

"Yeah, is that the standard 'I have no self-esteem and don't know how to take compliments' response that ALL writers have prepared or is it just your's?"

Derek's lips twitched up into a smirk, standing up again, now in possession of a large teddy bear and several balloons- how did Stiles miss those before?- as he took a step closer

"If you're trying to butter me up to give you spoilers, it's working, keep going," he teased

"Holy crap I hadn't even thought that far...."

Although, in fairness, Derek didn't have any on-going series, he was very much a "one-shots all in a connected universe, but still very much oneshots" type of writer, wich Stiles had alot of respect for

In a world where everything had sequels and franchises, writers sticking to their guns about a story and not adding to it later really needed to get more credit than they did

Not everything had to be Harry Potter or the Shadowhunters franchise, and honestly, most things _shouldn't_ be

"You're very beautifull, and I mean that sincerely, and you have GREAT choice in balloons, what will that get me?"

Derek looked highly amused by that, seeming to think it over for a moment before speaking again

"I have another book coming out next month that's about a dragon named Artem and his human soulmate Greyson, I can't say alot more without giving away something decent plotwise,"

"Artem huh? Egyptian?"

"Greek, male derivative of Artemis,"

_God_ that was hot...

(Stiles might have a little bit of a thing for names and people who knew the ins and outs of name origins and meanings, probably because of his own severely screwed up name situation, but still)

"That is _super_ cool, is the soulmate thing like... past-life soulmate type of a deal? Or are you just generalizing?"

"Too much information," Derek smirked back

He liked having all of the cards, obviously, and Stiles' pinning for more info was apparently pleasing him greatly

_Ofcourse_ it was

"Can I tempt you with a nice giant Reeses?" he asked hopefully, opening the pack and waving one of the chocolates at the writer

Derek shook his head, although he looked close to cracking, so...

"What about, a Reeses, aaaaand..." Stiles paused, fishing his wallet out and flipping it open

"You aren't going to pay me-"

"-a Mystical Elf Yu-Gi-Oh card?"

Derek went quiet for a moment, first looking surprised, and then confused, and then as if he were about to burst into laughter

"... Alright, I'll tell you one more thing, but only if you tell me why you have a bunch of Yu-Gi-Oh cards in your wallet," he reasoned

Taking a quick look, the guy seemed to have every slot and window filled with a trading card

It was bizarre, hilarious, and something that Derek was just going to _have_ to hear the reasoning behind

One spoiler wouldn't kill him

"Fair enough," Stiles grinned back, leaning against the wall behind him and offering Derek the well-won Reeses anyway

"I use them to keep people from stealing my ID and credit cards and stuff, I'm not sure how well they work on card-readers but atleast this way people aren't going to look in my wallet wile I have it out and snoop, and if I drop my wallet or something and someone is looking for a quick pick-pocket, there's a fifty/fifty chance they'll walk away with a trading card instead of my credit card,"

At first, Stiles wasn't sure what to do with the silence, and he couldn't really read Derek's expression, but luckily that wouldn't last long

"That has got to be the stupidest and yet most sneaky, crafty thing I have ever heard of, you've earned your spoiler,"

"Yes! Heart of the cards wins it again!"

Derek looked visibly amused by that, shaking his head and biting into his candy

"They're soulmates from a past life, but only Artem remembers it,"

" _Ofcourse he does_ ," Stiles sighed dramatically, eye-rolling with his entire body (somehow)

"Derek, are you going to make me suffer in this book?"

"Very much yes,"

" _Why?_ "

"I write _horror_ , if you want fluff then read fluff," Derek shrugged back easily, popping the rest of the chocolate into his mouth

"No but really, that's the professional answer, what's the REAL answer?"

Derek was great at horror, but he didn't go much into the angsty things, not usually atleast

Stiles had found out through some well-meaning snooping that the exceptions tended to be when he was going through something in real life, and although it was probably insensitive to pry, he was having far too much fun and had had far too little sleep to really care at the moment

The writer's lips twitched towards a grin, and Stiles immediately got rid of any even remotely guilty feelings that he may have had, figuring that if he was smirking, then whatever it was couldn't really be that bad

"My sister was pregnant wile I was writing it and she was driving me _crazy_ , I found it only fair to inflict some damage on my readers as well, if I wasn't sleeping, they shouldn't be either,"

Now that Stiles actually took a look at what Derek was carrying, the puzzle peices were starting to fit together

The bear was big and fluffy with _Welcome neice!_ written on it and the bundle of balloons were in various shades of pink and white with everything from _It's a girl!_ to _Congratulations!_ written on them

Stiles suddenly had a pretty good guess as to why Derek was here in the first place

"Let me guess, she had the baby today?" he asked with a teasing smirk

"Wow, you're good at this," Derek replied dryly

"Yeah well, I'm a private detective so..."

"Oh, I see, putting those skills to good use.... and, if you don't mind my asking, what brings _you_ to the hospital today?"

Stiles' grin faltered slightly, glancing down at the floor as he finally took a bite out of his Reeses

"My freind was in an accident, she's been in surgery for the last few hours,"

That made Derek's face falter, clearly not having expected something so serious

"Oh... I'm-"

"Don't apologize, you couldn't have known, besides, I appreciate you letting me talk to you, it really took my mind off it, I just wish I had one of your books on hand to get signed,"

Derek nodded slowly, looking pensive before reaching into his pocket

"The cards in your wallet, do you have duplicates of any of them at home?"

"Huh? Yeah, almost all of them, why?"

"Give me the elf,"

Confused, Stiles took the card out of his wallet and handed it over, watching in surprise as Derek pulled a pen out of his pocket and handed his balloons and bear over to Stiles, pressing the card against the wall and scribbling on the back of it

"Oh my god I am FRAMING that card," he breathed in delight

Derek just smirked playfully, leaning closer and handing it back to him as he took the bear and most of the balloons back, leaving Stiles with a plain pink one

"You can give that to your freind when she- .. are you.... hiding a Yu-Gi-Oh card with another Yu-Gi-Oh card?"

Stiles blinked, remembering his open wallet and grinning

"See what I mean about people snooping in my wallet?"

"But _are_ you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am," he grinned back, pulling out the card in question

"I present to you an original American release Red Eyes Black Dragon- this thing is worth SERIOUS cash, and I want to make sure I have it some place safe,"

Plus, it was his mother's favorite...

He wouldn't sell that card for all the money in the world, but the price point was a good excuse to give to people who asked

"And what if you get robbed?"

Stiles' mouth opened, closed, and opened again

"That- .... shut up,"

Derek snorted playfully, leaning in a little closer so that he was barely an inch from Stiles' ear

"You know something?"

"What?"

"I have an original Blue Eyes from the first Kaiba starter deck at home,"

_"Oh my god,"_

Legitimately, sexier words had never entered Stiles' ears

Derek just grinned, like the complete sadist he was, and leaned back, starting to walk away

"I'd love to keep this up, but my sister is going to kill me if I'm not back soon, I'll see you later Stranger, maybe we can show eachother our dragons sometime," he mused with a wave

It was only then that Stiles realized.... he'd never given the guy his name

"I-It's Stiles!!" he shouted back, waving eagerly as Derek disappeared around the corner

"And that was SUCH an innuendo!!"

It was a mystery if Derek had heard him or not, and a pit of sadness was starting to form in Stiles' stomach at the realization that he would probably never see Derek again, despite the suggestion of seeing eachother later

It wasn't until he flipped the card over to read the autograph that he found Derek's phone number scrawled across the back of a nearly 25-year-old trading card

...

_God_ that was hot

 

~+~

**III. Gorgeous**

~+~

 

If there was one place Derek never thought he would possibly be able to meet a future date, it was the E.R.

And _yet_....

The guy sitting next to him in the waiting room was ... kind of gorgeous

He had pale skin splattered with moles, long fingers and plush bow-shaped lips, and practically shimmering brown eyes

And he was staring _right. at. Derek._

And _smirking_

"Not that I want you to stop.... but you've been staring at me for kind of a long time, are you ok?"

He cleared his throat, face bright red as he quickly looked away from the attractive stranger

"I'm fine,"

"Mm... I see, well what are you in for then, if you're so fine? And you _are_ so fine,"

Ok, that pick-up line really should have lowered the guy's cool points by about five thousand, but Derek... actually.... found it a little cute... as embarrassing as that was

"I- ... might have a concussion, my freind is a nurse and she... made me come here to see her," he said with a sigh

It was extremely unnecessary, what with his being a werewolf and all, but he wasn't going to be able to convince Kira of that, no matter how hard he tried, so it was just easier to submit to her

"Oh, makes sense," the pretty guy said with a slow nod

"And you?"

"Just got done watching Infinity War, I blame my freind Scott for being the reason I didn't see it last night and now I'm stuck in _this_ situation,"

Derek narrowed his eyes, pursing his lips

"... Look, I was upset too, but you can't honestly tell me you're upset enough to need emergency medical attention..."

The pretty guy started to snicker, shaking his head and pointing down towards the floor before reaching down and pulling his pant leg up to show a _horrible_ bruise on his leg

"The crowd was so heavy that my leg got slammed in a door on the way out of the theater and Scott thinks I have a fracture now, vet school sure does wonders for a guy at diagnosing Marvel related injuries,"

Derek had to swallow down a laugh at the absurdity of the situation, especially with that last comment

"I cannot believe you're now actually capable of honestly saying that Infinity War put you in the hospital,"

"Yeah... too bad I can't milk this legally though,"

"Truly," Derek snorted back blandly, rubbing slightly at his head and taking a deep breath

His head was seriously starting to hurt, he didn't want to think that Kira might be right but...

"Want some chocolate?" Cute Guy asked suddenly, shaking a quarter-full box of Buncha Crunch at the werewolf

Derek blinked slowly, deciding to go with it and reaching in to pull one out, why the hell not?

"Hey.... are you wearing a Taylor Swift wristband...?"

Derek blinked at the question, confused as to who Cute Guy was talking to

It couldn't be him, right...?

But upon glancing down, his face turned roughly the shade of a tomato at the bright pink wristband he was sporting, **T.S.** in bold cursive print

"... I am going to MURDER Erica,"

When the hell had she even strapped that on him to begin with!?

"Somebody took advantage of your potential mental damage to put a Taylor Swift wristband on you? Wow that's low, pretty hilarious, but also low,"

The fact that _this_ was going to be Cute Guy's lasting impression of him was _mortifying_

"I ... don't even know when she could have done this," he sighed miserably, starting to fight with getting the thing off

He didn't want to break it- it wasn't his after all- but it was a bit of a tight fit... when the HELL had she done this to him!?

"Hey, if you aren't going to keep that, you should give it to me, get back at her and gift it to a long-suffering 'Taylor Swift doesn't have alot in the way of merch that fits dudes' fan,"

Derek paused, his arms poised awkwardly in the struggle to rid himself of the band as he stared up at Cute Guy in utter shock

"Oh don't look at me like that! She's AWESOME!"

Derek was quiet for a moment longer, clearing his throat and feeling his face turn the same shade as that freaking wristband as he finally peeled it off

"Yeah... she kind of is," he muttered under his breath, hating to admit it- one of his deepest, darkest secrets: His music selection wasn't actually limited to old school and alternative rock- but if Cute Guy liked her then this could only work in his favor right?

"You keep it though, serves her right," he insisted as he handed it over

" _Awesome_ , this totally makes up for the possibly fractured shin and severe emotional trauma that movie caused me,"

Derek couldn't tell if he was serious or not, but he did seem _ridiculously_ pleased with the wristband

Huh....

"Stiles! They're ready for you!!"

The guy- Stiles, apparently- made a face, glaring over Derek's shoulder at the guy who was calling him

" _Hello_? Can't walk?"

The guy, someone roughly Stiles' age with dark hair, tan skin, and a crooked jaw, made a slight wince of an expression and started walking towards his freind

"Hey, listen, if you ever want to talk about superheros or awesome pop stars when you're, you know, SURE that you're coherent, hit me up ok?"

Before Derek could ask what he meant, he had a business card in his hand and Stiles was being helped to his feet- well, _foot_ \- and pulled away

Blinking, he glanced down at the business card and felt his jaw unhinge

_**Stiles Stilinski  
Bodyguard for hire** _

What the fu-

 

~+~

**IIII. Skin**

~+~

 

Technically, Derek really never did this

He _shouldn't_ do this

There was a reason why paramedics did their jobs and then left their patients in the hands of (usually) capable doctors, they didn't get attached, they didn't get interested, atleast... they didn't usually

But Derek was unable to help himself

Things were alot more complicated than just an ordinary patient and he hadn't been able to stop himself from getting somewhat attached

After all, it wasn't every day that he ran into a selkie....

He had been shot, for some reason that was currently unknown, but if Derek were to venture a guess, he would say that the assailant knew _very_ well what the poor guy was and wanted his skin, like so many humans...

He couldn't stop pacing, anxiety rushing through every last cell

Sure selkies had enhanced healing, but it was nowhere near as powerfull as a werewolf's and he wasn't sure how well the stranger would pull through this

He hoped that he did, even if a bit worse for wear

And to his credit, Derek had gotten to him fairly quickly, he had been able to apply alot of attention, he just... hoped it was enough

He could hear thunder crackling outside, as if some sort of atmospheric tune-in with the events currently happening

It was an odd way to think of things, but he couldn't help but feel that the storm was caused by such a great tragedy

Nature had a way of mourning it's children, especially those dearest to it like nature spirits and merfolk

Selkies may not technically be either but they did have a special connection to storms, and Derek wondered...

"Are you waiting to hear about the gunshot victim?"

Spinning on his heel, Derek nodded as quickly as he could, his heart racing as he stared at the nurse, who seemed to look positive atleast...

"He's going to be fine, he's healing well, and if you'd like to come back sometime tommorrow, you might be able to see him,"

The werewolf nodded slowly, taking that into consideration

Yes... come back

But he wasn't quite ready to leave yet either

"Actually... could you do something for me?"

The nurse tilted her head in surprise, eyebrows raising, apparently waiting for him to continue

"Could you leave him something for me?"

\--

"God... I feel like I"ve been hit by a truck...." Stiles winced, taking a slow, deep breath and rubbing his head

He was definitely glad for his healing powers, if it weren't for him, this wound may have been fatal, and definitely would have taken alot longer to heal, even if it was only a shot to his stomach...

As of now though he was atleast able to talk, able to be awake and atleast sort of coherent...

"Don't worry kiddo, I've got all my men on it looking for the monster who did this,"

"Thanks Dad..." he mumbled back, dragging his hands over his face and wincing at the slight sting that wavered through his body, even with the drugs he could still feel twinges of it here and there...

Glancing over at the gifts that had been left for him, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion, noticing something that wasn't quite like the rest

"Dad... who left me the stuffed seal?"

The sheriff glanced up at the nightstand where his son was looking, his own head tilting with curiosity as he picked up the toy

"Don't know... there's a card though, if you wanna read it,"

Stiles groaned, the thought of doing anything at all- even just reading something- went pretty badly against everything he felt like doing right now...

"Can you read it to me? Please?" he wimpered, pouting at the older man

His father rolled his eyes teasingly, but opened the card and read it out anyway

" _You may not remember me but I was the paramedic who helped get you to the hospital,"_

Paramedic...? What paramedic...?

" _You called me Wolverine,"_

...

Oh

...

_That_ paramedic...

" _I'm glad you're ok, if you ever want to talk about safety or need medical attention- or just want to talk to another shapeshifter- give me a call -Derek"_

"Aww... that's so sweet, do paramedics usua-"

" _P.S. I'm not really supposed to be doing this so don't tell my boss or I'll skin you myself,_ "

....

Apparently, "no" was the answer to that question

 

~+~

**V. Bela Lugosi**

~+~

 

Truly, honestly, Stiles didn't typically do this

He usually tried to be alot more discrete about it, atleast, but tonight he just didn't have a choice

He was _starving_

There was no way around it, he was absolutely _starving_

He hadn't eaten in almost three days because the last several shifts he had taken had been so long and grueling that he hadn't been able to do anything but go home and sleep- if he even managed to get home at all

He usually liked to be alot more discrete than this but like he mentioned before... he just didn't have a choice

His mouth was watering as he stepped into the room, his teeth already growing out into a nice pair of fangs as he crossed towards the fridge across from him

His skin was breaking out in chill bumps, his blood- what little was in his body- was rushing through his veins like pure adrenaline and he swore- he _swore_ \- he could feel his heart beating

He finally reached the cooler, wasting no time in reaching in and grabbing the first blood bag he could find

He took a shuddering breath as he tore it open, his long fangs peircing the bag as he leaned back, eyes rolling in ecstasy as he sucked down the contents

God... it was incredible

He would never get used to the fact that he found drinking blood to be so pleasurable, that he actually enjoyed the taste, but hey... vampirism had a tendency to do weird things to you

Including, you know, making blood appealing

The first bag was drained, so he reached into the cooler and grabbed a second, feeling hunger pains pulsing through him as he hurried to tear into it and drink down the red liquid there too

He was usually so much more cautious, so much more carefull, but he couldn't afford to be now

He was too close to going crazy and he knew that if he didn't satisfy his thirst well enough now, he would be a danger to his patients later

His hands were shaking, his eyes squeezed shut, and he was so consumed with the taste of the blood, with needing to satisfy his hunger, that he didn't even notice anyone else in the room...

Not until it was too late

A scream peirced his little moment of bliss, eyes flying open as he stared down in shock and horror at the scene in front of him

There was a blonde, human woman bleeding out on the floor, a stake clutched tightly in her hand, and a man standing over her

The man was tall, dark, and clearly a werewolf, sporting their signature half-shifted features, fangs, claws, blue eyes, and- ...... Winnie The Pooh scrubs.....?

Stiles blinked a few times, panting wildly as he stared at the guy, who merely retracted his newly blood-soaked hand from the woman's throat and wiped it off on his shirt

"... Thanks,"

The stranger in the cute scrubs gave a slow nod, stepping over the body and letting his features shift back to their human appearance

"We have to watch out for eachother," he said simply

Stiles nodded eagerly in agreement, licking his lips and taking a shakey breath as he discarded the second, newly empty bag along with the first

He was still hungry, but it was manageable now- probably- and honestly, he was pretty shaken up and not in the mood to potentially get caught again...

"Why did you let yourself get to this point?" the werewolf asked with a judgemental frown

"Um.... hello!? E.R. resident here! Did you just cruise through YOUR residency?" the vampire snapped in irritation, clearly taking the werewolf by surprise

".. No, you're right, sorry... I did some pretty reckless stuff then too," he mused with a quiet sigh

"Yeah.... sorry for snapping but-"

"It's ok," the stranger assured him quickly, glancing over his shoulder before walking across the room and shutting and locking the door behind him

Where had he gotten a key-..?

"You smell hungry,"

"Thanks for pointing that out,"

"No I-" he paused, shaking his head in annoyance

"I ... if you want to eat, you should feed on me, my shift is over, and that'll spare the blood bags for people- humans- who need them,"

Stiles blinked in surprise, honestly shocked that someone he didn't even know- especially a werewolf- was offering him such a thing

To say it didn't happen often was putting it _very_ mildly

It definitely wasn't an offer he could- or would- ever consider turning down though

"You sure?"

"Positive," the werewolf promised

Stiles nodded slowly, stepping over the body between them and holding his hand out politely

"I'm Stiles, by the way,"

"Derek," the werewolf introduced simply, shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you Derek.... thanks for this,"

"Like I said, we have to look out for eachother,"

"Yeah? Maybe next time we can look out over coffee," Stiles suggested with a small smile

Derek's eyes warmed, a smile tugging at his lips

"Sounds like a plan,"

Without another word, Stiles had the wolf pressed up against the wall, his eyes sinking blood red and his fangs dropping to full length again

"I'm hungry so... when you start getting uncomfortable, just tap me or... pull me off, whatever suits you,"

"How about I just call out a safeword?" Derek snorted teasingly

"Hey, whatever blows your skirt up, mine is _Bela Lugosi_ ,"

"Oh how terribly clever," Derek mused dryly, shuddering as Stiles suddenly licked a long, warm stripe up the side of his neck

"Seriously though.... let me know when to stop," he said softly, exhaling a hot breath against Derek's throat

"Y-Yeah... sure," Derek breathed in response, his heart racing, his blood pumping, and Stiles....

Stiles was about to go _insane_

"By the way..." he mused, scraping his teeth teasingly against the side of his partner's neck- he always liked to tease a little, get the blood really pumping and warm

"I LOVE your scrubs... let me ruin them for you,"

Without another word, he sank his teeth in, Derek gasped, arching forward and wrapping his arms around Stiles' shoulders

And Stiles never had to steal blood again

 

~+~

**I. Old Married Couple**

~+~

 

If there was one thing Derek truly hated about Stiles being a witch, it was his lack of healing ability

Sure he had _moderate_ healing powers, particularly when engineered by Stiles himself via some kind of spell or potion, but they didn't even come close to a werewolf's

That meant that whenever he was seriously injured, he was shipped right to the hospital, just like a human

It was unnerving and terrifying and Derek was perpetually afraid of something terrible happening to his husband, especially on the very rare occasion that he required surgery

Luckily though, this had been a very minor problem and there hadn't been any complications

Now Stiles was out and sleeping, he would be groggy for a wile and with the amount of pain meds he was hopped up on Derek was fully prepared to deal with having a husband who was high as balls, but he would be ok and that was the important thing here

The sound of groaning took Derek away from the book he had been reading, alerting him to the fact that Stiles was waking up

...

Well, "waking up" might be something of an overstatement

The moment he had his eyes open, Derek was hovering over him anxiously, waiting to see if he was really as alright as Melissa promised him he would be

"Hey... Stiles? Are you ok?"

The witch grumbled and groaned, eyes rolling a little before finally focusing on Derek's

"Woah...." he breathed

".. Woah? Woah what?"

"I have.... the prettiest nurse.. EVER.... so much better than Nurse Joy,"

......

Wut

"Um-"

"Dude, baby, honey-bunches-of-oats, what's your name?"

"... You don't remember me?"

"No.... did we meet in heaven?"

The terrifying thing here is that Derek knew for a FACT he wasn't kidding

"Um... no-"

"When you FELL from Heaven?"

Dear God was he glad that he and Stiles had met under insane circumstances and not at a bar or something, he wouldn't wish that pickup line on anybody....

"Again, no-"

"OOohh you have.... you have such a pretty beard.... can I pet it?"

That actually tugged a little bit of amusement out of the other man, having to restrain a grin and a giggle as he leaned in closer, giving a small nod

"Go ahead,"

"Oh thank you.... it's fluffy... it's so fluffy... I'm gonna name you Fluffy, like the fish,"

Derek bit the inside of his lip, restraining a laugh as Stiles, indeed, leaned up to start petting his beard

"So you don't remember me at all huh?"

Stiles paused, staring at him for a long, long moment, clearly trying to discern who he was

"Um.... no,"

Very anti-climactic

"Are you from Buffy The Vampire Slayer? Willow is my heeeroooo,"

... What...?

"No, Stiles, I'm no-"

"YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" he practically screamed, clearly looking shocked

"Oh my god, oh my god, the pretty Buffy knows my name, is this a dream?"

As amusing as this was- and trust him, BELIEVE him, it was amusing- Derek knew he couldn't let it go on for too much longer

He needed to tell his husband that they were married before he went and blurted out anything worse

"Stiles, I need you to do me a favor,"

"Anything Mr. President Slayer Sir,"

...

He was just going to ignore that

"Look at your hand,"

And, to help him with that, Derek very gently took Stiles' hand and lifted it closer so that he could see what he was talking about

"Do you know what that gold ring means?"

Stiles blinked a few times, trying to figure it out, it seemed, before a look of clear and utter disappointment fell over his face

"That I'm a very tasty pork cutlet bowl?"

Amazing, even in this state he could somehow still make Yuri!!! On Ice references

"No, it means you're married," he replied slowly

"Awww.... I'm already married? But... but I wanted to marry YOU,"

Derek bit his lip again, but this time he was unable to hold back a grin as he cleared his throat and slowly pointed to his own hand

"Stiles, do you see this ring?"

"... You're married too!? Aw COME ON!"

"Yes, you're married, and I'm married, because we're married to eachother,"

Stiles stared at him for a long, long moment, as if he had just learned definitive proof of alien existance, his mouth falling slightly open in utter amazement

"Woah.... you married me on the first date? That .... that is SO cool, you must like me alot..."

"Yes Stiles," he promised softly, kissing his husband's forehead

"I do like you alot,"

He figured they could wait a little bit longer without Derek explaining that he hadn't actually married Stiles on the first date

What was the harm in letting him believe something so sweet until the meds wore off?

(The answer to that came when his father visited, not twenty minutes later, and Stiles- at the top of his lungs- shouted "WE DID IT ON THE FIRST DATE!")

...

Apparently there was a little harm after all


End file.
